M Manning, W. H. Sawyer and coworkers have published a series of papers describing various [1-(.beta.-mercapto-.beta.,.beta.-cyclopentamethylenepropionic acid), 4-valine]-arginine-vasopressin congeners which have anti-vasopressin activity. Among these are J. Med. Chem. 25 414-419 (1982), J. Med. Chem. 25 45-50 (1982), EPA No. 61,356 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,225. Certain 2-D-tyrosyl and 2-L-tyrosyl containing starting materials for the compounds of this present invention are disclosed in these publications.
None of these publications describe any vasopressin-like structures which have an iodine containing unit in the polypeptide ring.
In the description herein and in the claims, the nomenclature common in the art of peptide and vasopressin chemistry is used. When no configuration is noted, the amino acid unit is in the L, or naturally occuring, form.